One Weird Christmas
by Sassy08
Summary: Four families under one roof on Christmas Eve, Danny and Sam under the mistletoe, food fights and all... That's what Christmas is about right? Danny's POV added
1. Sam's POV

Title:One Weird Christmas

A/N: This is suppose to take place a year after the fight before Christmas and lets just say that Sam and Tucker did celebrate Christmas because in TFBC they didn't. Oh and in this fic, Tucker and Valerie are dating.

* * *

Christmas, the one time of the year I'm happy and cheerful. It's the spirit of the holiday and honestly what's not to love about it? I mean c'mon, mistletoe, eggnog, Christmas trees, fires, gifts! But this Christmas was going to be extra special.

This Christmas we decided to spend Christmas Eve together, all four families together under one roof. That to me was a law suit or a restraining order waiting to happen. I mean, my parents already don't like too many people but all of them together? I don't know if I'll live through the blood shed.

The only house with a good amount of room to fit us all was my house. Which means, no where to run.

The doorbell rang about a half hour early. I opened the door to find Danny there, gift in hand.

"I hope you don't mind me coming early." He smiled. "I got bored at home." He handed me the small wrapped box. "This is for you."

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'll put it under the tree. Come on in." I let him in and he followed me into the living room where the 12 foot, fully decorated tree was. "Yours is under here too." I said placing mine under it.

"Doesn't that thing get annoying to put up and take down every year, not to mention decorate?" He asked staring upward.

"Yeah but it's for a special occasion that I actually like so I don't mind." He smiled at me.

"There's no star or angel on top though." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know." I sighed. "It's over there." I pointed to a gold star on the ground near the gifts. "I never got around to putting it up."

"Well here." He went over, picked up the star and handed it to me. He grabbed my waist, went ghost, and flew me to the top of the tree. "I got you around to it." He laughed. I smiled and shook my head as I placed the star gently on top. I hooked it up to the lights so it would light up when the lights did. Then he put me back on the ground.

"Thanks." I smiled at him again as he changed back. "I have to go pick up Valerie's gift." I told him grabbing my coat off the back of the couch. "It's just right down the street."

"Okay." He followed me out the door and we started walking down the street. "Damn it's cold out." He shivered and it started to snow. He groaned. "Just what we need, more snow so that we _would_ have a snow day if we weren't _already_ out of school."

"Oh c'mon Danny! A white Christmas," I said trying to cheer him up. "What could be better?"

"Florida, Hawaii, Jamaica." He answered.

"Fine, Grinch."

"I don't want to steal Christmas. I just want a warm one." He pointed out and I laughed a little. I turned into the store and told him to wait out in the cold. He shook his head at me and followed.

"Hey Sara." I greeted the girl behind the counter.

"Hey Sam!" She reached under the counter and grabbed a bag. "Here's your stuff." She handed it to me as I gave her the money. "Merry Christmas!" She called.

"So what did you get her?" Danny asked me.

"A bracelet and a fold up ghost hunting gun." He stopped me and turned me around to face him.

"Okay one, we were at a _book store_. And two, you got her a gun to help her hunt me?" He threw his arms in the air. Valerie knew we knew about her ghost hunting but she still didn't know that Danny was the ghost boy. (Don't ask how that happened)

"Look, what else could I have gotten her?" I asked him.

"Something that won't kill me!"

"You should just tell her you're the ghost this year." I shrugged and started walking. "Then she'd stop trying to kill you."

"Maybe you're right." He sighed walking beside me. "But how'd you get that at a book store?"

"Sara's got connections." I smiled as he shook his head.

When we got home, the first thing I heard my mom say "Oh Sammy-kins!" She came running at me and I already shook my head 'no.' "Oh why not? Go put that dress on." She told me while Danny let out a small chuckle. "What's wrong with it? It's even black."

"It's a dress." I said plainly.

"Go put it on." She pushed. "Danny wants to see it, don't you Danny?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah. Go put it on." He smiled and laughed. I just glared at him and went upstairs.

The dress wasn't all that bad honestly. It was just that I was just too stubborn to give in and wear it. It was all velvet, black based. It had red flowers and green leaves to make it look christmast-ie. The neck line was a little low and it was cut off just below my knees. The straps were about three inches width wise. It was custom made and designed by my mom and it was way too formal for tonight according to me. (A/N: I can kinda picture that dress and it's either really cool or really ugly so let's pretend it's cool.)

I slipped the dress on and threw on the matching shoes then started out my door. I heard more than mom and Danny's voice now. I heard Tucker, Valerie and Dad now too.

When I turned the corner and looked down at everyone, Danny looked up. He stood there staring at me. It made me blush a little. I felt almost like an angel walking down the stairs when they all looked at me.

"Aww." Dad said. "Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Beautiful." I barely heard Danny whisper. He didn't sound sarcastic and had a hint of day dream in his answer. That made me really blush.

"There, see?" I ran down the rest of the steps, quickly spun around, and then ran back into my room. I heard my mom protest but by that time, I had my door shut and locked. I stood there a minute just thinking about the look on Danny's face.

"Sam." I heard him say.

"Where are you ghost boy?" I asked hands on hips.

"Here." He said showing up just a few steps in front of me. "You don't look so bad you know?"

"What are you doing in here? I could have been changing." I scolded him a little trying to ignore his compliment.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking." He seemed to almost snap back into reality.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"I..." He didn't say anything else. He just took a step forward which caused me to take a cold breath in unsure of what to do. "Sam..." He leaned down a little but pulled away. The look in his blue eyes was a little confusing. He stepped back.

"I have to go change." I picked up my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, he was sitting on my bed and he looked a little confused himself. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." He shook his head and stood up. "We should head back down there. I think I hear everyone else arriving." I followed him down and the first thing we heard when we got downstairs was a crash and my mom screaming. "So it starts." He smiled. "Shall we walk into the craziest night of our lives?" He asked. I laughed.

"So we shall." We walked into my dining room to see my mom covered in mash potatoes. "Should I even ask?"

"Dad's automatic ghost gun went off and hit Mrs. Manson." Jazz explained. "This is going to be a long painful yet interesting night." She sighed.

"That's it!" Mom yelled. "I want all ghost hunting equipment out of here! Put all of it at the front door and leave it there until you leave!" Mr. Fenton groaned but listened to her. Mom stomped off to clean up. I motioned my head to Tucker to go into the living room. He and Valerie followed me but I had to grab Danny's hand to get his attention, then he followed.

"Okay." I started. "Since they aren't exchanging gifts, I say we do it after dinner when they're arguing over the dishes and such."

"I agree." Valerie said nodding. The boys didn't really seam to care much.

"Hey girls," Tucker jumped in. "Can you give me and Danny a minute alone here?"

"Okay." I smiled. "But keep your hands to yourselves." Valerie laughed but the guys just glared. "C'mon Val. Let's go set up the movie in the basement."

We headed down into the theater room and started setting up. Valerie got the popcorn and drinks while I started the movie up.

"You know that dress didn't look too bad on you." Valerie smiled a little.

"You've known me long enough to know that dresses aren't my thing." I told her.

"Well I think Danny really liked it." I blushed a little remembering the look on his face.

"Yeah well... why should I care?"

"Because we both know you like him." She turned around with her hands on her hips.

"What? I do not!" That probably would have been a little more convincing if I wasn't blushing.

"What'd you get him for Christmas?" She asked.

"I got him this poster he's been wanting for awhile of the-" I stopped myself when I realized what she was doing.

"Uh-huh. Now what did you get Tucker?" She asked.

"Alright ya know!" I yelled at her. "What does this have to do with anything?" She laughed and let the subject slide, mainly because the guys were coming down the stairs. Danny looked like he was avoiding eye contact with me though.

"Just think about it Sam." She said.

"Think about what?" Danny asked looking up.

"Nothing. The topic has been _dropped._" I said looking at Valerie. "Now let's watch the movie already."

--------------

About half way through the movie, we heard yelling coming from upstairs. We all looked at each other with that "uh-oh" look on our faces. We ran up the stairs to see all the parents yelling at each other and Jazz off to the side reading. How could she not care what was going on?

"What's going on?" Danny tried to ask her but she didn't answer. "Jazz?" No answer. "Jazz?" He poked her this time. She looked up and removed ear plugs.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" He asked again.

"Oh. Well I don't know. They just started yelling. They're all such babies." She put the ear plugs back in and went back to reading.

"Okay, how should we stop this?" Tucker asked.

"Well it would help to know what they're arguing about." I said crossing my arms. "But I highly doubt that's gonna happen. Let's just leave them here."

"Works for me." Danny shrugged.

"Agreed." Valerie said. Tucker showed no objection so we went back to watching the movie.

------------------

The movie finished just in time for dinner. We all went upstairs to find it surprisingly quiet. As soon as we walked into the dining room, we could feel the tension set by all of our parents. They were all just sitting there, glaring at one another. We took our seats a little unsure of what to do.

No one spoke, afraid of what might happen. Mr. Fenton and Mr. Grey were grabbing food and smashing it down on their plate as if competing silently. Mom and Mrs. Fenton were staring at each other slowly eating. Dad, Mrs. and Mr. Foley were a little normal. They were frowning and looked upset but didn't seem to be competing with anyone. Jazz was like us, unsure of what to do.

"So..." Tucker said trying to break tension. It didn't work well. "How's everyone doing?"

"Fine!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Okay..." We looked at each other and shrugged. He decided not to try to say anything else. The rest of us slowly started to eat and were still confused by everyone's actions.

Danny leaned over and tried to take a piece of ham but it was stuck. He pulled a little harder and he got it but... it flew across the table and his dad in the face. Mr. Fenton didn't see who threw it and immediately assumed it was Mr. Grey.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be?" He yelled. "Then take this!" He picked up some beans and threw them right at Mr. Grey's face. "Ha!" He yelled triumphantly only to be beamed in the head with a deviled egg. Danny let out a slight laugh and I had to as well. "Who threw that?" Mr. Fenton yelled. He attempted to throw more beans at someone but they ended up hitting me! I heard Danny start laughing at me.

"You think this is funny?" I asked and he just continued to laugh. "Fine." I picked up my glass of milk and put it over his head.

"You wouldn't dare." He tempted me. I just smiled and let the milk slowly slide down the top of his head and down his face.

"Or she would." Tucker smiled.

"Samantha!" My mom yelled. "You shouldn't let these people influence you to do such horrible thi-" She was cut off by a biscuit that hit her in the chest. "Oh that's it!" She stood up throwing her own food across the table.

"Food fight!" Tucker yelled and everyone else just started throwing food. The maids looked in at us laughing and shaking their heads. I felt a little sorry that they would be the ones cleaning all this up. But as I was thinking for a split second, Danny smashed jello into my face. I yelled and threw broccoli at him.

Food was flying everywhere and no one was yelling really. Everyone was more laughing by now. We were all covered in head to toe with food and drinks... well... us, the walls, our furniture... everything was! While everyone was still throwing food, Danny and I slipped out to try to get a head start on cleaning ourselves up.

"Well, that was fun." Danny said still laughing.

"Yeah. My family's never done anything like that before." I laughed. "It was fun though." I smiled at him and he looked at me with that day dreaming look on his face, goofy grin and all. "What?"

"How is it even when you're covered in food you still look beautiful?" He asked and I blushed putting my hair behind my ear.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Oh umm..." He shook his head and widened his eyes. "Well yeah... I guess." He smiled blushing himself.

"Thanks." We were quiet for a little bit before I said something. "God, I'm such a mess." I chuckled a little.

"You have something in your hair." He reached up slowly removed whatever it was from my hair and tossed it to the ground but his hand didn't really move. I felt his fingers slowly caress my cheek. I reached up and took his hand in mine. His eyes locked with mine and he leaned closer to me but just as he did, everyone started coming out of the dining room. He pulled back, for the second time tonight.

"This might actually turn out to be a cool Christmas." Tucker laughed, his arm around Valerie.

"Just maybe." She agreed.

--------------------

A while later, everyone had somehow gotten new clothes. They either ran home and got clothes or borrowed some of ours which surprised me that my mom allowed that.

"Okay! Presents!" Valerie yelled. I rolled my eyes and the four of us went into the living room to get our gifts.

Once we got all of them from under the tree, the two boys started ripping away at the paper like little kids on Christmas morning. It was actually really adorable to watch. I made Valerie pause before she opened my gift.

"Danny has something to tell you before you open that." I told her and she looked at him.

"You have to promise you won't use that thing on me." He said. She looked confused but nodded. "Open it." She opened the bag and found the gun.

"Why would I use this on you?" She laughed. Danny stood up and went ghost. "What the!" She yelled. "How? What? Whoa!" She shook her head. "You're... you're..."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I'm the one you've been shooting at for over a year." He laughed a little at the way he worded that. "So... You still gonna hunt me?" He asked changing back. "I know you think I destroyed your life and all but, I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

"No, I won't hunt you. I guess in a way I kind of owe you." She shrugged. "I mean if you hadn't destroyed my life, I wouldn't have you guys as friends so." She smiled. "No real harm done. I forgive you." She laughed. "But man I can't wait to try this baby out!" She yelled holding up the gun.

I shook my head and went to open my gifts. Valerie and Tucker both pitched in and got me new black boots I've been wanting. I came upon Danny's small gift.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at me. I slowly unwrapped the box and opened it up. My mouth dropped at the sight of it. A beautiful necklace that must have cost a good chunk of change. It had a silver chain with some black stone in the shape of a tear drop hanging from it. I smiled and looked up at him. I stood and walked over to where he was and I kneeled down.

"Thanks Danny." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I felt his arms wrap around my wrist and he hugged me back.

"No problem, really." He whispered in my ear. "Can I?" He asked motioning to the necklace once we broke apart. I nodded and turned around. He put the necklace over my head and I moved my hair when he clasped it together. My fingers fell to the stone and I turned back to face him. "It looks great on you."

"Hey guys." Tucker said. We looked over to him and he pointed up smiling. We looked up to see nothing other than mistletoe. I didn't even realize that we were under a doorway until now. "Don't break tradition." He told us.

I smiled and Danny leaned forward only this time, he didn't pull away. His lips touched mine gently and I closed my eyes. His hand rested on my ribs and pulled me slightly closer to him. I pulled back just enough to break the kiss. I was in shock and wasn't able to do much. I opened my eyes just in time to see his slowly flutter open. The look in his eyes was sincere and full of love.

"Do we need to clap?" Valerie asked and Tucker laughed a little.

Just then, we heard everyone yelling again and walked into the living room. They were yelling something about the food fight and who started it and what now. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Danny.

"Hit the lights would you?" I asked. "I have an idea." Danny stood up and turned off the lights. I plugged in the Christmas tree lights and the tree lit up the room. Everyone stopped yelling and looked at the tree with the red, green, yellow, and white lights with the star on top. I stepped back to look at the tree myself and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked over my shoulder to see Danny smiling down on me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear."

"I love you too." I leaned back against his chest and held his arms to me. He started rocking me back and forth as we all stood there in silence just looking at the tree and its beauty. I suddenly heard a Christmas CD start playing (thanks to Tucker). The first song kind of broke the tone we all had but I love the song so I didn't care. The song being Run Run Rudolph mind you.

We all stood there for at least two songs in silence without tension before Mom realized that dessert was burning in the oven. Everyone started running to the kitchen to see just how burnt it was. Tucker, Valerie, Danny, and I stayed behind. I didn't want to move from Danny's arms. We were still swaying from side to side gently.

"It's about time." Valerie smiled at us.

"Well we should go in and see how bad the damage is." Danny said letting go of me. He quickly took my hand though as a substitute. I smiled up at him.

"Oh and hey Danny." Tucker said. "Don't forget to pay me the ten bucks for the whole mistletoe thing." He smiled and Danny had that 'I can't believe you just told her' look on his face. My jaw dropped in a half smile.

"I can't believe you guys." I laughed. It was defiantly an odd Christmas.

* * *

Well that's it. I'm thinking about adding another chptr that's in Danny's POV, tell me what you guys think. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all


	2. Danny's POV

One Weird Christmas

Chapter two:- Danny's POV

Disclaimer: Forgot it in the first chptr...oops, but anyways I don't own Danny Phantom... and unfortunately I didn't get it for Christmas lol

Christmas...enough said. I have never really been a fan of the holiday even after the whole ghost writer thing last year. This year though, I was determined to make it the best Christmas I'd ever have. And yes, I know just how corny that sounds.

This year, I was spending Christmas with Sam... along with Tucker, his family, Valerie, her family, my family, and Sam's family. Okay, so it wasn't the most romantic timing in the world. There was going to be a lot of arguing and I might have to break up a few fights. It was all going to be worth it though.

I started off by wrapping Sam's gift that night. I knew it was something she'd love. The necklace was perfect and I won't admit it to almost anyone, but I have Valerie to thank. She's the one who helped me find it. I guess she's good for something other than a good chase.

I walked over to Sam's house about a half hour before the time everyone else was gonna get there. I wanted a little alone time with her and who could blame me really? I rang the doorbell and waited for the maid or someone to answer. But as the door opened, Sam was there.

"I hope you don't mind me coming early." I smiled. "This is for you." I handed her the small box and she smiled at me. That smile made my heart flutter and my stomach sink, but in a good way. I love that feeling.

"Thanks." She let me in and went to put the gift under the tree. I was a little disappointed she didn't want to open it right now. I kinda didn't want everyone else there when she opened it. It'd make me feel like such an idiot. To hide my disappointment I looked up at her tree and made some stupid comment about putting it up every year.

"There's no star or angel on top though." I pointed out. She just shrugged and told me it was because she never got around to doing it. I smiled at her knowing I could do something about that. I picked up the star that was on the ground and handed it to her. "Here." I wrapped my arms around her waist and flew her to the top of the 12 foot tree. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. I was more focused on my arms around her small waist, how warm she was, and how good it felt to hold her. Once she was done, I reluctantly put her back down on the ground and let her go.

"I have to go pick up Valerie's gift." She said grabbing her coat. "It's just right down the street." I nodded and followed her out.

"Damn it's cold out!" I shivered and with my luck, it started to snow. I groaned and threw my hands up. "Just what we need, more snow so that we _would_ have a snow day if we weren't _already_ out of school." I just heard he laugh.

"Oh c'mon Danny. A white Christmas," She said. "What could be better?"

"Florida, Hawaii, Jamaica." I answered without hesitation.

"Fine, Grinch." I looked over to see her smiling again.

"I don't want to steal Christmas. I just want a warm one." She laughed slightly again. She tried to get me to stay outside in the cold while she went into the store but there was no way I was stayin' outside. It didn't really matter anyways. We were in and out within three minutes. "So what did you get her?" I asked.

"A bracelet and a fold up ghost hunting gun." She answered. I stopped and turned her to face me.

"Okay one, we were at a _book store_. And two, you got her a gun to help her hunt me?" I threw my arms up and let out a slight groan again.

"What else could I have gotten her?" She asked.

"Something that won't kill me!" I yelled. Valerie didn't know I was the ghost she'd been hunting for over a year but she knew that we knew about her hunting ghosts. Therefore, she continued to hunt me without knowing it was me.

"You should just tell her you're the ghost this year." She shrugged and continued to walking.

"Maybe you're right." I sighed. It was about time she knew and I don't think it could hurt me any. "But how'd you get that at a book store?" I asked still confused on that part.

"Sara's got connections." She smiled leaving me to think about that for a minute.

It was kinda quiet on the way back until we got in the door. The first thing we hear... "Sammy-kins!" I smiled and tried not to laugh at her mom's nickname for her. "Oh why not? Go put that dress on." I let out a chuckle. Sam in a dress? Yeah right! "What's wrong with it? It's even black."

"It's a dress." Sam answered plainly.

"Go put it on." She pushed. "Danny wants to see it, don't you Danny?" I smiled. Sam was gonna hate me for this but it was so worth it.

"Oh yeah. Go put it on." I saw her glare at me but I couldn't stop smiling. She did go upstairs though.

While she was upstairs, Tucker and Valerie walked in the door. Sam's dad also came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey dude. Where's Sam?" Tucker asked me.

"She's upstairs putting on a dress." He let out a laugh. "Yeah, that was my reaction."

"There's nothing wrong with Sam wearing a dress young men." Her dad said. We were both trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

I looked up at the top of the stairs to see Sam standing there with a dress on that made her look even more beautiful than normal. She started descending the stairs and I couldn't take my eyes off her if I was offered a million bucks. Everything faded around me and all I saw was her, the angel in black. I felt like an idiot just staring at her but I was stunned and couldn't move... or control what I said.

"Aww." Her dad said. "Doesn't she look pretty?" Now here's where the no control part comes in.

"Beautiful." I whispered without even realizing I did. I swear I saw her blush and I knew I was too. I felt like a complete love-sick moron after saying that but there was no way around it.

"There, see?" Sam said as she ran down the stairs turned real quick and went back up. As she turned, the dress raised a little showing more of her legs. I think my head tilted a little and when I turned my head after she closed her bedroom door, I saw Mr. Manson there with a scolding look on his face. I made a fake smile appear on my face and slipped away.

I just had to get one more look at her before she changed. That was a once in a lifetime chance, to see her in a dress looking like that. I went ghost once I was alone and flew up into her room. I got up there to see her standing facing me a few feet away just smiling a little. Another no control moment on my part.

"Sam." I half said, half sighed. I mentally slapped myself after I did that. She wasn't suppose to know I was here just looking at her. She'd think I was perverted or something... and I guess when you think about it...it kinda is... okay okay... focus!

"Where are you ghost boy?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. I had no choice but to become visible.

"Here." I said. "You don't look so bad you know." I smiled at her. I actually meant to say that that time too.

"What are you doing in here? I could have been changing." She told me looking away. I snapped back into reality. I didn't even think about her changing. Surprisingly that never even crossed my mind until she said that. And now that's all I'm thinking about. What if... NO! Mind out of the gutter!

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking." I shook my head and tried to get these images out of my mind. OUT! OUT! OUT!

"What did you want?" She asked me.

"I..." I had no idea what to say. My mind was trapped between these images that would make her sick and the thought of kissing her. I went back into that not thinking, no control state of mind. I took a few steps toward her and whispered her name. I leaned down so I was only a few inches from her. Once I realized what I was doing exactly, I pulled away. I didn't know what I was doing!

She said something I didn't quite hear and went into the bathroom. I sat down on her bed and shook my head. I was way over my head in this. I didn't know what I was doing or anything! God, she was probably in there thinking about what a moron I am. She came out and asked me if I was alright.

"Huh?" I looked up still confused. "Yeah. I'm fine." I stood up and told her we should go downstairs. Us being alone in her room wasn't going to help us at all. It might help Tucker and his rumors but...

All we heard when we walked downstairs was yelling. This really was going to be a crazy night. After finding Mrs. Manson covered in potatoes, yelling about ghost hunting equipment, and wanting it all at the front door, I felt Sam's hand take mine. I guess she was trying to get my attention. It didn't really help, I was focused now on her soft warm hand wrapped around mine.

Tucker, Valerie, and Sam were talking about something. I wasn't paying attention really. I heard Tucker say he wanted to talk to me a minute alone which already told me he noticed me spacing out.

"Okay, but keep your hands to yourselves." Sam smiled at us and I glared at her slightly. They went downstairs and Tucker folded his arms across his chest.

"What?" I asked.

"Alright dude, here's how it's gonna work." He pulled mistletoe out of his pocket.

"I'm not kissing you!" I joked around.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" I sighed and let him continue. "You owe me ten bucks for this remember." He pointed out. "The mistletoe's gonna be right here." He pointed to the doorway by the tree. "Sit in this doorway when we open gifts. Afterwards, I'll get Sam sitting by you for a picture or something. I'll point out the mistletoe and you kiss her, got it?" I nodded. "Don't chicken out either. Cause then I'll have to kill you."

"Remind me why I'm paying you for this." I told him.

"Because you're too stupid to do it yourself and this way she can't blame you." I nodded. "Alright let's head down there."

I was walking downstairs and Sam looked at me. I had to look away before I went off into that no control zone _again._

"Just think about it Sam." Valerie told her. I looked over at her with curiosity.

"Think about what?" I asked

"Nothing. The topic has been dropped." She seemed a little annoyed with it so I let it go. Probably wasn't anything interesting anyways.

-------------

We went upstairs when dinner was ready and thankfully our movie ended in time even though we went upstairs once to see what all the yelling was about. But when we went upstairs this time, it was silent... too silent, way too much tension.

It looked like everyone was competing with each other in one way or another. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down next to Sam and started eating. When Tucker tried to ask how everyone was, they all just snapped an answer back at him while still staring at each other.

I leaned over to get a piece of ham but it was stuck. I don't think too many people noticed at all so I just pulled a little harder. When I got it out, it flew across the table and hit Dad in the face. What all happened next was a little fast. Words were thrown, food was thrown...it was mad. The one thing I saw perfectly, was Dad beaming Sam with a bunch of beans by accident. I started laughing just seeing her covered in food.

"You think this is funny?" She asked me but all I could do was continue to laugh. "Fine." I saw her reach for her milk and put it above my head threatening to pour it on me.

"You wouldn't dare." I smiled and pushed her. She just smiled and I felt cold milk pour down my face.

"Or she would." I heard Tucker say. Her mom said something about not doing things like that and then started throwing food herself. "Food fight!" Tucker yelled. I started picking up food and throwing at random people or places.

I saw that Sam wasn't paying attention and I took that chance. I took a handful of jello and when she turned to face me, I put it in her face. She yelled at me and started throwing broccoli at me. I laughed and tried to dodge it. After that, we both slipped out to try to get a head start on cleaning ourselves up.

She was laughing and when I looked at her... there I went... into that no thinking zone in my mind. She looked so pretty even with food covering her. I didn't really understand how that was possible but it was and I didn't even really realize I said it out loud.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked blushing a little. There was no turning back to I just told her the truth which was... yes.

"You have something in your hair." I told her reaching up to get what seemed like another bean out of her hair. I threw it onto the ground but my hand didn't really move. My hand was suddenly on her cheek and my thumb was rubbing it. I felt her reach up and hold my hand which made my stomach flip over like it never had. We were in that position that made me lean down. I might have actually gone through with the kiss if everyone didn't start coming out of the dining room. I pulled back and dropped my hand.

--------------

Opening gifts. Now that's always fun. They were passed out to each of us and I just started tearing away at them. I opened Sam's gift to see a poster of my favorite old time band. The posters were so hard to find nowadays because they weren't very popular back then. I looked up smiling at her but she was making Valerie pause before opening her gift. I didn't really pay attention. I was just hoping that she meant something other than 'friend' by this gift... if that makes any sense.

Sam made me tell Valerie about my ghost powers and she took it surprisingly well. I figured I'd be running for my life right about now but she just smiled and thanked us. It was kind of strange. But hey! I'm not complaining. I smiled and sat back down as Sam picked up the gift I gave her.

Everyone watched silently as she unwrapped it. She sat there looking at it in awe for a moment before looking up at me. She came over to me and hugged me. I could barely move. The look on her face was worth all the money I had to spend on that thing. I got a hold of myself and wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her back. I wanted to stay like that forever but she pulled away.

"Can I?" I asked and she nodded. I put the necklace on her and she turned to face me with that smile of hers. That one that made my heart flip and twirl.

"Hey guys." Tucker said. I looked at him and he winked as he pointed up. She saw the mistletoe and I blushed. "Don't beak tradition." He smiled.

She moved forward as did I and our lips met softly. I placed my hand on her ribs and pulled her a little closer. I was a little disappointed when she pulled back. But I saw she didn't pull away far at all. Her breath was still warm on my lips.

"Do we need to clap?" Valerie asked and I just glared at her a little but with a smile on my face.

Everyone came in bickering about something or another and Sam told me to hit the lights. Everyone shut up when they saw the tree lit up in color. I saw Sam just staring up at it and I came up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. I didn't really mean to say that but at the same time I did. I know, weird.

"I love you too." She told me then leaned back onto me. I slowly started rocking her from side to side. I heard Christmas music in the background but I just ignored it. I was just busy soaking in the moment of having Sam in my arms. Everyone left to see the desert but I didn't move until Valerie said something.

I let go of Sam and took her hand in mine. Before we followed everyone else, Tucker said something I wish he wouldn't have. She really didn't need to know that I helped set up the mistletoe thing. But he just had to tell her. I glared at him and she just laughed after squeezing my hand.

Christmas...not enough said this year, if you know what I mean.

* * *

I know the last line isn't too clear but it's more of a joke with a few of my friends. I know this chptr may not have been what you expected either. There were a lot of repeating lines which I got sick of but.. it's kinda the way I wanted it. Well... It's near the end of Christmas day and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holiday! 


End file.
